A Transformed May
by KrystalClear101
Summary: While taking a short walk, May changes drastically. How will this effect her relationship with her friends? And what happens when Team Rocket shows up? Read and find out.


**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! It's me once again, with my first one-shot. Yay!**

**AJ: Am I in it? **

**Kris: No.**

**AJ: :(**

**Kris: Anyway, I don't own pokemon. Enjoy!**

A Transformed May

By QTpie456s

"It's getting late. How much longer to the next pokémon center?" Ash asked Max.

"Well, according to the PokéNav we should be there right about now!" he said.

And sure enough, there it was. It was a far off pokémon center quite a distance away from civilization, but it did have a nearby lake and vast forest bound to be full of pokémon.

"Yes! We get to sleep in actual beds tonight!" May exclaimed "No offense to sleeping outside but I prefer inside whenever I can help it." May said as she approached the counter along with the rest of the group.

"Good evening fair pink haired beauty." Brock said as he placed Nurse Joy's hand in his own. "Might I say that other girls pale in comparison to your incomparable—OWOWOWOWOW!" he got in those last few words before Max tugged him away by the ear.

"Let me say you pale in comparison to everyone, fair haired weirdo." Max chuckled as he pulled the now sobbing Brock.

Ash and May sweat dropped and laughed nervously at Brocks failed attempt to pick up Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, please excuse our friend, could you check our pokémon and gives us a room?"

"I'd be delighted to. Please return in an hour." she said with a smile. A second later she handed them the key and they walked towards the their room.

"I call top bunk!" May yelled as she rushed into the room passed everyone else.

"No fair! You always get top bunk!" Max yelled back.

"Life isn't fair little broter, deal with it!" She said with a smirk as she climbed to the top.

"Spoiled brat." Max grumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say?!" May asked in an angry tone.

"That's enough you two, just get in your pajamas and go to bed." Brock demanded.

"Yeah, you're gonna need your rest cause tomorrow we gotta get up bright an early, it's a long way to the next town and I want to get my next frontier symbol as soon as possible." Ash said now laying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"Fine!" May and Max said in unison.

'_May is so bossy. Sometimes I wish that she wasn't in charge of me, instead I'd be charge. I'd show her.' _Max thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.

Morning came and everyone had welcomed the new day with a smile. Everyone except Max that is. He was still bitter from last night's turn of events. While eating breakfast he glared at May angrily, but she didn't seem to notice, still as happy go lucky as ever.

After breakfast May picked up her pokémon from Nurse Joy and decided to take a short walk before meeting up with the guys and heading to the next town. She sighed happily as she walked out of the center towards the lake.

"It's so beautiful today, and the fresh air just makes me so happy!" she squealed as she made her way towards the lake. "It's so pretty! I just have to get some water." she said as she pulled out her canteen and began filling it up with water.

When she lifted it up she felt something heavy inside. So she emptied it and out came a large rock, a stone even. It was a yellow with a lightening bolt on it.

"What's this?" she said as picked it up. As she stood, it began to glow bright yellow and an orb formed around her hand and grew bigger until it had incased her inside.

She clenched her eyes shut and prepared for the worst. Inside she was changing, transforming. Into what? She didn't know. When the transformation was over, May had blacked out and was now laying in the spot that she found the stone at.

* * *

"Where the heck is May? She knew we'd have to leave early." Ash said.

'_Good riddance.'_ Max thought with a smirk.

"We'd better go look for her she probably just took a walk and got lost or something." Brock said.

"Hmm…" she sat up. "What happened?" she said as she slowly opened her eyes, still dazed from the experience. She noticed that she was still by the lake, so she splashed some water onto her face. When she looked down at her reflection what she didn't see was a teenage girl with sapphire eyes and brunette hair. What she did see was a small pokémon with dark eyes and yellow fur.

"Ah!" she screamed. She frantically moved her hands on her face feeling two round cheeks and a button nose.

"This can't be happening. She developed a terrified looked on her face.

"Ah!" Is what she thought came out but it was really a "Pika!" that rung through the forest. She started running through the forest like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Pika..?" Pikachu said as it perked up its ears.

"You heard it too, right buddy?" Ash said. "It sounded like a pokémon."

"Pikapi pikachu."

"No time, we gotta find May and get going." Ash explained. Just then they heard a rustle in the bushes next to them and out came May. She had pasted out from running too much.

" A Pikachu!" Max exclaimed running towards May. "It looks like it's just tired. Guys, we gotta help it." Max said

"Well let's get it to the pokémon center and keep looking for May." Max picked up May and started back to the pokemon center. At that moment May woke up and realized she was still a Pikachu.

She looked up to see Max. She scrambled her way out of his arms and jumped away.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Max asked. "Pika, Pikachu pika pika!" she said. "Pi pikachu!"

Everyone but Pikachu was confused.

"Well it seems like it's fine, let's keep looking for May."

"Pika, chu Pika!" she exclaimed. At that Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to meet this so called 'May' eye to eye.

"Pika?"

"Pika, pika!" At that moment pikachu realized that is was May.

"Pikapi, pikachu pi!"

"What?" he asked even more confused.

"Pikachu pika pikachu pi!" he exclaimed.

"No way!" he asked concerned.

"We're wasting time, let's leave this Pikachu and keep looking for May, I'm kinda worried." he said. At that May's heart softened but love quickly turned to anger as she realized he called her dumb. "Pika pika! PI-KA-CHU!" She jumped up and gave him a thunderbolt. When she landed she crossed her arms and had a smirk on her face.

After watching the "shocking" turn of events, Ash was convinced that this Pikachu was actually May.

"Hey guys, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think that Pikachu is actually May."

"No way!" they both exclaimed.

"Hey! Look you guys!" exclaimed Meowth. "Dere's two Pikachu's!"

"What?" both rockets exclaimed.

"Must I repeat myself. Look. if we take both den' da boss'll give double rewards." the scratch cat explained.

"Do the math, Pikachu plus Pikachu equals promotions, promotions, promotions!" James yelled.

"Quiet you! Do you want them to find us?" Jesse said while slapping him on the back of his head.

"But how did May turn into a Pikachu?" Max asked. "Pika pika." she answered sadly. Just then two arms came out of the bushes and grabbed May and Pikachu.

"Prepare for trouble, we're taking the twins," Jesse said

"Make it double plus two and we win!" James added.

"An evil as old as the galaxies…"

"Sent here to fulfill our destinies…"

"Plus dere's Me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

"Jesse…"

"James.."

"And Meowth are da names."

"Wherever there peace in the universe…"

"Team Rocket…"

"Will be dere,…"

"To make everything worse!" they finished (finally, geez! )

"Team Rocket!" everyone exclaimed. "No way we're letting' you get both Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"And there's no way were gonna taking advice from a twerp! Meowth, fire the hands." She ordered.

"Firing away!"

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed as the first glove grabbed it. Then came the second glove aimed at May. "Pika, Pika!" she said with panic written all over her face. Frantic, she sloppily dodged the glove, jumped on it and started running towards them on the wire. An idea formed in her mind

"Meowth what are you doing?! Stop it!" Jesse yelled.

"I'm tryin! Dis one's being difficult!" at that moment had already reached the balloon.

"Pi-Ka!" she said suddenly smirking.

"Whoa! You guys, check out May!" Ash exclaimed.

"Cool!" both Max and Brock said. They watched in amazement as May climbed up the glove and pressed a button to release Pikachu.

"Pikachu pi!"

"Pika, Pika! Pipikachu pika?"

"Pikapi kachu pi!"

The both turned and glared evilly at Team Rocket.

"Uh oh. This is bad, I don't like the way they're looking at us guys." James confessed.

"You and me both James." said Jesse.

"Me tree!"

"PI-KA-CHU!" exclaimed both May and Pikachu as the both shot powerful thunderbolts. The impact sent Team Rocket soaring.

"Well tried,"

"But got 0 out of 2."

"At least one ting's the same.."

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they were sent off into the morning sky.

"Pikachu, pika! Pikachu?"she said with a sad tone.

"May, can you tell us what happened?" Ash asked. She began to explain.

* * *

"Pi pikapi…" she finished.

"Take us to where you found the stone." Brock asked.

She led them to the river where her water bottle and the stone was found. May picked up the stone in her hands, but nothing happened. Max was getting worried.

"Aw, please turn back. I don't want a Pikachu for a sister! Please turn back!" he said as he hugged her.

Just then she began to glow and just like before she was changing, but back to her old self. When the transformation was done she had blacked out.

"May! Wake up!" Max shook her awake.

"Pika?" is what came out of her mouth.

"Oh no she's still a Pikachu!" Max exclaimed burying his head in his hands.

"Calm down I was just kidding." she said in her normal voice.

"May, you're back." he said embracing her in a hug.

THE END

**Kris: Hope you liked my little one-shot.**

**AJ: When are you gonna write a story about me?**

**Kris: Hmm, let me think. Never. How's that?**

**AJ: CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD! WHY:( :(**

**Mikey: So embarrassing T-T**

**Kris: Anyway hope you liked it lots. R&R :p**

**All: Thanks for reading! Review! 4 Sure!**

**R&R**


End file.
